The legendary sword mans are back!
by liveing dream of Ryuu
Summary: The legendary swordmans of the mist are back!and they are up to no good. Konoha is in big danger! Naruto meets a girl from a strange clan. Naruto, the time is going fast, Save Konoha!
1. Chapter1:legendary swordmans of the mist

Hello, Its my first fan fic, I wish you all enjoy it but no bad comments please. T.T

The legendary seven sword man's identity exept Zabuza and Raiga(from animie fillers) and Kisame hasn't been out in naruto so the 4sword mans

that are left will be OC characters. This is before shippudin story.

* * *

**The legendary swordmans of the mist**

Deep in the mist village there was a meeting of the seven ninja sword mans. The mist was thick as ever covering the mist village with huge whiteness, many people found it hard to breath and hid themselves in their home.

**Swordman1**: Kisame Hosigaki, Momochi Zabuza and Raiga became a missing nin, they ran around in their will and next thing you know Zabuza, Raiga got killed by some kids from the Konoha and Kisame became one of the Akatsuki members.

**Swordman2**: What?! Those useless ones… Akatsuki is strong but our sword mans got killed by kids?!

**Sword man3: **Grrr.. Soon enough people will think we are just idiots with tooth picks to laugh at.

**Sword man4**: those kids.. Sounds interesting…

**Sword man 2**: be quiet! You are like them too you know, you worthless thing! You have no reason to talk or be here and called one of the legendary sword man of the mist! I mean look at you… You are not even…

_**Wam!**_

**Sword man2**: you have no reason to be here or complain about any thing either, I'm sick and tired of you wining all the time. Or right now would be a good time for me to kill you and get rid of my stress I'm having now.

**Sword man3, 4: …**

**Sword man1**: now, now you don't have to use the old way that we usedin our graduation exams do we? Just may be… what if we use that on the Konoha ninjas including the baby ninjas that killed our eyebrow less freak and the lightning idiot?

**Sword man 2**: (let goes of the 3rd sword mans neck) that sounds fun. I'll deal with you later after Konoha is destroyed in my hands, complainer. smirk

The 3rd sword man rubbed his neck with pain but stared to laugh with the other sword mans thinking of flooding Konoha with blood. But the 4th sword man remained silence.

-**In Konoha-**

**Shizune:** Tunadesama! There was a report that the hidden mist village was covered in an unusual, incredibly thick mist!

**Tunade:** I can't be….the legendary swordsman's meeting again. They haven't been having any meeting ever since the three of them disappeared.

**Shizune:** I hate to admit it but I think it is true. The last time when they had a meeting a village was destroyed.

**Tunade:** Send some of the anbu to the mist village! Find out what they are up to no matter what!

* * *

Short but I wish you are enjoying it and looking forword for the next chapter so far.

If there is any thing you would like to suggest please tell me. It would be very greatful.


	2. Chapter 2:kakashi's request

The second! Well the action didn't begin yet but I thought I would warm up the story with a bit of humor. enjoy!

* * *

**Kakashi's request**

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!**

******Naurto:** ouch!

******Lee:** I won't lose! 255! 256! 257!

******Kakashi:** Yo……… you guys are as hyper as ever. I thought you were both training two hours ago

******Naruto:** To became a Hokage and save Sasuke I have to become stronger! No matter what!

******Lee:** I will not lose either! I will become stronger and show my ninja way to everyone!

******Kakashi**: (they are becoming like each other every day ;)

******Naruto:** Ne! ne! Kakashi sensai! Teach me new jutsus! Pervisage is busy writing those books and looking in women's bath.

******Kakashi**: well…. I would but I'm quite getting busy these days but I might if you could ask Jiria sama to.. ******blush**

******Naruto:** Oh! Oh! Is it that you want me to ask pervi sage to give you the new series of icha icha paradise?

******Kakashi**: you got it but, keep this secret from Saku….

******Kakashi sensai!!  
**

Sakura came running, punching Kakashi with an enormous power

**POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

******Poof!**

**********Sakura:** kage bunshin no jutsu!

**********Kakashi**: Yo! Sakura.

**********Sakura:** Kakashi sensai, how could you!? You really got to stop reading those nasty books and you were asking Naruto to get those books! You don't have right to be a teacher!

**********Kakashi**: **scratch, scratch.** So.. You were listening? Oh! It's Time for me to go for a mission! See you!******Poof!**

**********Sakura**: Kakashi sensai!!******(I'll kill you as soon as I catch you!)**

**********_Whossh!_** Sakura runs to catch Kakashi

**********Lee**: Naruto kun, what is this ichi ichi paradise book? Gai sensai said he read before but in his opinion it wasn't youth full.

**********Naruto**: well, I really never read it…..(I actually did but it really was a boring book for sure)

**********Neji**: Lee, Naruto, we have a mission.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3:the mist of terror

the third chaprter

* * *

**The mist of terror**

**Kakashi:** whew I finally lost her (Sakura is becoming like the lady hokage every day)..

The sudden breeze twirled around him

**Kakashi :** Who is there?!

A ninja with a black mask appeared behind the tree. The mask was so thick and the ninja was in the dark shade under the tree that it was hard for Kakashi to see the exact appearance of the ninja.

**4th swordman:** 'One of the Legendary Seven Sword man of the Mist' at your service.

**Kakashi:** (Twitch) well, its funny that I found another person who might get asked to take off the mask very often other than me.

**4****th**** sword man:** May I ask you that to?

**Kakashi:** May be I might take it off IF you tell me what you swordmans where planning in the swordmans meeting that was held 2 days ago

**4****th**** swordman:** nothing much..

**Kakashi:** I wouldn't say its nothing it is nothing if you are here in Konoha. It would mean that you are planning to do something o Konoha, am I right?

**4****th**** swordman: **Wow, you are sharp, but you are not very sure about it, are you? Today I'm just here to tell you those anbu group what you sent to the mist village yesterday, I would say it was a bad idea (I'm also here to see those kids who killed Zabuza and Raiga)

**Kakashi:** (they know about the anbu already?)

**4****th**** swordman**: I'm pretty sure there is 100 percent of chance of their death if you don't take them back before they reach the mist village.

You know most of us were hated and not wanted by others since we where born so we couldn't trust others, not letting them be nosy about our things and being sensitive were our way to survive till now.

**Kakashi:** …..

**4****th**** swordman:** Now that I gave you this important information would you show me what is under you mask?

**Kakashi:** But you never answered MY question

**4****th**** swordman**: Thought so, I'll see you again soon -POOF

The sword man disappeared

Kakashi told Tunade about the sword man that came to Konoha and asked to bring back the anbus back to Konoha. but only two out of ten anbu got the massage before they stepped into the mist village and came back. The eight of them who stepped in to the village disappeared in to the mist. The two anbu knew that they were all killed because the eight never came back and they could smell the blood mixed in to the mist.

**Tunade:** Just two?!

**Anbu leader:** I'm terribly sorry and ashamed Tunade sama. I… I couldn't do any thing.

**Tunade:** (bite) Their must be a way to find out what they are up to…

**Shizune:** Tunade sama….. I think their might be a way……. But…..

* * *

what could be Shizune's idea? find out in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4: back to the mist village

Back to the mist village

**Back to the mist village**

SLAM!

Tunade: what is it?!

**Crack..**.( the slammed desk cracked)

**Shizune:** (flinch!) but it might be risky…..

**Tunade:** We need to do anything we can do!

**Shizune:** (sigh) my idea is to…. Send Team 7Kakashi's team and some of the other genins since Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi all know about the mist village more than anybody lease. The village people might be willing to help and give information's about the sword mans because of the mission the team 7 completed before. Even Gai's team also defeated one of the sword man named Raiga with Naruto.

**Tunade:** that would really cause a lot of risk if they do fail (Well, if there is a thing that I'm most worried about this, it is sending the #1 hyperactive ninja of the village for a spy mission) But letting to swordmans to destroy a village would be a lot more dangerous.

Who knows if their target is the leaf or the sand village?

**Shizune**: Um…..

**Tunade:** If they get into danger Naruto's kyubbie power can be their hidden card now that Jiria teached that boy to control the power and we might ask some backups from the sand village if it gets too risky.

**Shizune:** (They ARE the legendary sword mans that every feared so it would be almost harder than an S ranked mission) I just hope they survive back.

Later in Tunade's office………

**Neji:** but Tunade sama I thought you called us give a B rank mission

Tunade: but you were the most suitable ninjas that we could think of for this mission you all already fought and defeated the 2 swordmans.

**Naruto:** The legendary swordmans?! Awesome!!

**Sakura:** there is nothing cool about it Naruto! There is 4 of them! Well, we did defeat Zabuxa and Raiga but they didn't come all together as group( well Zabuza wasn't a bad guy in the end though)

**Kakashi:** Sakura is right Naruto, each of them was an hard appointment. You know yourself that we needed at lest 4 to 5 of us.

**Naruto:** but its soo cool! I'm soo gonna kick their butt!!

**Lee:** I can't wait tofight the strong legendary swordmans!

**Quite!!**

**Tunade:** This is not a game! Your mission is to find out what they are up to, not fight them! ( will they ever learn?)

**Shizune:** Well, for now you have to find more people who could join you to this mission. You can rest for today and at tomorrow afternoon you can start going to the mist village.

Naruto suddenly raised his hand with joy?

**Naruto:** oh!oh! can I be the team leader?!

**Tunade, Kakashi, Sakura:** NO.


	5. Chapter 5:a visiter

If anyone loves dragon here you might like my story

* * *

**A visitor**

The day when the mission starts / 9:00AM

**Sakura:** Hey Naruto

**Naruto:** Hey Sakura chan

**Sakura:** Are you training again? We have to store our strength to go to the mist village if we are going this afternoon and you know it's including you Lee san.

**Lee:** I do not want to lose 177! 178! 179!

**Naruto:** Don't worry Sakura chan we will be finishing it soon enough

**Lee:** Our youth is strong!

**Sakura:** Oh well see you at12:00 don't you be late! (I hope Kakashi sensai doesn't come 3hours later like he always does)

Sakura leaves

30 minutes later….

**Naruto:** Huff,huff

**Lee:** 2000, push ups, huff, done!

**?:** Wow, what a training you got there

A girl suddenly appeared

**Naruto:** who are you? I have never seen you around in Konoha defore.

**?:** Um… a stranger that was passing by? But really what an youth full kids you are.

Lee: YOUTHH!!(Faints)

**Naruto:** Well he did do 500 kick, 1000 sit ups and 2000 push ups.

**?:** So, what's your name?

**Naruto:** Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!

And…What's yours?

**?:** My name is Shinryuu My dream use to be a hokage too.(sigh)

**Naruto:** Cool! But what do you mean use to be?

**Shinryuu:** you see.. I'm a girl!

And also one of the Dragon clan

**-Poof-**

**Naruto:** Kakashi sensai!

**Kakashi:** Yo, Naruto.

**Naruto:** what brings you here?

**Kakashi:** Well I really didn't get the answer of my question yesterday…

**Naruto:** oh, the book?**(ch.2 Kakashi's request)** Don't worry about it. Any way what's a dragon clan?

**Shinryuu:** First of all how did you find out that I was one? ( Grrr…)

**Kakashi:** Well, there is no person or a clan who has red eyes but Uchiha and the Dragon clan but you don't have a sharungan wich every Uchiha has when they are in cretin age and also I see your tail sticking out.

**Naruto:** tail? Where? Where?

**Shinryuu:** See you! Gotta go!- _**SWOSHH-**_

**Naruto:** she disappeared…;

**Lee:** Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Kakashi:** Naruto, I will tell you about the Dragon clan after we take Lee to his house.

* * *

Dragon clan is a clan that I made and Shinryuu is also my OC character so if you want to know more about the dragon clan read the next page **(** **about the dragon clans)**


	6. about the dragon clans

Kind of a goolmy but you will finde more things about the dragon clan by this page

* * *

**About the dragon clans**

Deep in the ninja's world there was a mysterious clan named the dragon clan, one of the feared clan with a special blood line.

Mostly people when fear something they try to control them(using them as a tool), avoid them or destroy them without a trace with hate. Dragon clan also was hated and feared and treated that way. They had dragon's eyes, ears, and tail. Depending on the dragons kind they could breathe fire, poison, ice or other elements. Dragon clan was known for good missing –nin killers but as they kill a strong ninja, one by one, they would make more people fear. Many ninjas that contained the dragon clan's blood would be blamed for any thing that was related to murder or unexplained things. In the end they would get killed crying out that they are innocent till they lose their voice or meet the end of their lives. Because a lot of these things happened now there are only few left in the ninja world struggling for their lives.

* * *

they are still hidden things about the dragon clans that you will learn by Shinryuu as you read more chapters.


	7. Chapter 7:Do you understand?

Well, Rock Lee fainted... Kakashi and Naruto took him to Gai, because they thought Gai could wake him up in time for the mission in 12:00  
Enjoy

* * *

**Do you understand?  
**

**Naruto:** that's... so cruel…

**Kakashi:** it's the truth, because of these things that happened they are called one of the cursed clans

**Naruto:** **-shiver- **(How can people harm or blame things to others who are also humans?)

Kakashi's eyes shaded, He remembered the time when he was all alone. He new Naruto understands being alone more than he does, the eyes of the same human being that could be scarier than death. The stares that shouts out

_**"Monster! Go away! Why are you even born?! He will Kill us! Nobody wants you here, GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" .**_

**Naruto:** Kakashi sensai, do you think I'm a monster?

Kakashi gently tapped on Naruto's head

**Kakashi:** No matter what happens, you are the one of the best student I've ever had. I'm proud of you for growing up this much in such a short time. You are you, not the kyuubi. If you weren't born it would have been impossible for 4th to save the village.

**Naruto:** thank you…..

**BEEP! BEEP!** (clock alarm)

**Naruto:** OMG! Its 12:30 already! Sakura chans gonna kill us!

**Kakashi:** I'll be going first, so see you at the gate of the village.

**POOF!**

**Naruto:**_** Kakashi sensaie, you trader!! Wait for me!!**_

Infront of the gate

**Sakura: NA, RU, TO!** Didn't I tell you earlier to be in time?! You are later than Kakashi sensai!

**Naruto:** Sorry, Sakura chan!!(I wanna liveee!!)

**POW!!**

* * *

I'm guessing everybody knows what happened next, Sakura is verrrrrrrry pissed off for sure.


	8. Chapter 8: welcome! to our vilage

Poor Naruto lets pray for him to not get the seconed hit too soon

* * *

**Welcome! To our mist village**

**Lee:** sorry Naruto san if I didn't faint you would have bee able to be in time.

**Naurto:** MY god, her strength is getting a lot serious.

**Sakura:** I told you NOT to be late. You should have listen

**Naruto:** I did! I just got distracted! Well a stranger came, Fussy eye brow fainted,….

**Sakura:** Did the stranger knock Lee san down?

**Naruto:** Nooo!

**Sakura:** Then what?

**Naruto:** Lee just tired himself out the stranger was just talking to me and she was…..

**Sakura:** what?

Kakashi stared at Naruto for a minute

**Naruto:** Ah, never mined (If Shinryuu disappeared wile Kakashi seneai was talking about the dragon clan it means she doesn't want anybody to know about it.)

Later in the mist village………

Naruto nee san!! Long time no see! ( glumps naruto)

**Naruto:** Long time no see you too

**Sakura:** we are here to you know

**Bridge builder Tazuna:** Ha,ha so you are back, hu? But what's with the brose on your face kiddo?

**Naruto:** Don't even ask..

**Kakashi:** ya… thank you for letting us stay here (looks like the sword man ninjas didn't expect us to come though were they are people, thinking we are going to sneak in instead.)

**Inari's mother:** Oh no, we thank you more for saving the village, and we really enjoy your visit. We really would like to help you as much as we can.

Later……..

**Bridge builder Tazuna:** You, you are kidding right?

**Inrai:** Even you did defeat Zabuza but all the swordmans that are still left are impossible to defeat if they are in a group!

**Nejie:** we already have defeated two of them and trained hard to become stronger

**Tenten:** We have got stronger after our ninja exams to.. so you don't have to worry too much

Inrai's mother: that's true but..

**Kakashi:** and we are just have to find out what they are up to but if they don't find out what we are up to before we find theirs we might have to fight .

**Inner Sakura:** (I just hope we don't die -- ;)

**Naruto, Lee: **(OH, YEATH!)

In the place were the swordmans gathered...

**Swordman3:** I think…

**Swordman2:** what?

**Swordman3:** I smell 8 rats…

**Swordman1: **than.. Let us greet them… to our territory…

* * *

The team is in trouble, the swordmans have already noticed that the team is here

I wish you are looking forward for the swordman's skills and the action.


	9. Chapter 9:the game

I'm wishing that the readers like my story, chapter 8 it was about the team reaching the mist vilage

* * *

**The game:**

**Neji: **its all clear!

**Kakashi: **I'm going in.

**Naruto:** Me too, Kakashi sensai!

**Kakashi:** No, you can't, naruto this is risky and you know the plan.

After the team found the place where the swordmans live by the vilage people's help they made a plan

_-** Kakashi's plan:** _Neji will be looking around incase the enemies are near, and if the sword mans find out what we are up to Lee and Tenten and Kakashi will distract them and Naruto will take care of the village if any of the sword mans went to threat them, Sakura will be gathing things in their hide outs that might give us clues what the swordman's plans are wile they are out distracted by Neji, Lee, Tenten and Kakashi.

**Naruto:** Ok, jeashh..

**Kakashi:** good.

Naruto left to guard the village

**Sw****rdman3: **Like you have to sneak in without saying knock, knock.

**Kakashi:** !! ( behind! When did he?!)

The sword man jumped in to the air and landed on the ground that had a bit of distance between the ninjas

**Neji:** (I didn't even notice him!)

**Swordman3:** what? You didn't even expect even this much from the Legendary swodmans?...

You are pissing me off..

-Kage bunshin no Jutsu!-

**_POOF!_**

**Kakashi:** Three bunshins, he is trying to not waste his chakra or give an opened space for Neji.

Swordman3, and his bunshins: I'll give you the honor of fighting me and meeting your death god by me.

**Tenten:** Like we will lose to you!

**Lee: **We are not that weak, so do no't under estimate us.

**Swordman3: **PFFT….

Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Lee: !!

**Swordman3:**Hee Hee, I'm guessing that you want to know why I'm laughing. Well, I'll be reminding you of some thing. Where are your other students? Or should I say sneaky RATS!?

**Sakura:** AHH!!

**Kakashi:** (Sakura!)

The swordman was holding sakura in the air with her short hair.

**Sakura:** (It really hurts like my hair is going to be all pulled out if I even move an inch.. He must be flowing enough chakra to hold me so I can't run away easily now that my hair is still too short I can't use the same method I used with the sound ninja girl that I fought the last time. T-T)

**Lee:** Sakura san!!

**Swordman3: **I'd say it's almost time for the game to start don't you agree?

Neji, Tenten: flinch!

Shhhhhh…….

The huge mist suddenly appeared covering everyone's eyes.

**Kakashi:** Neji!

**Neji:** I can't see a thing!

**Tenten:** what?!

**Lee:** !!( How can it be ? Neji's byakugan can't see thought the mist?)

Oh, I'm guessing that the Hyguya clan's famouse byakugan is having a hard time looking for me? But don't worry, even the mist jutsu of mine is the strongest in the group of our legendary swordmans it dosen't last that long..

**Kakashi:** I can't see him, what is he doing? I can't summon the dogs already, I would use too much chakura before I meet the other swordmans!

**Swordman3: **Well I'm introducing myself before we begin. I'm one of the seven legendary swordman of the mist, "the voice wrap killer"!

**Kakashi:** Uroaia!

_Shh….._

**Urai: **So you heared it before..

The mist slowly disappeared showing the Sword man called Uroraia

**Lee:** what!?

**Kakashi:**!!

**Tenten:** Sakura!

The mist diapeared without a trace but there was something weird that shocked them.

Their were two Sakuras that was captured by two Yorai

**Neji:** One of the clone must have used transformation jutsu and turned into sakura

**Kakashi:** (this is bad..)

**Yorai:** LET THE GAME BRGIN!

* * *

I'm thinking that I sould start the action soon\ let the game begin


End file.
